


Rollcall

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dom/sub, Dominance, Ficlet, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike gives Hikaru an evaluation a few years late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollcall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memorywolf (Kazeshiwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=memorywolf+%28Kazeshiwa%29).



> A/N: Drabble for petalsofelrondir’s “the thing with authority […] hikaru likes pike using his captain voice, or something” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Normally when Hikaru’s door buzzes, followed by, “ _Inspection_ ,” over the comm system, it’s Pavel joking around. This time, Hikaru recognizes the voice and all the authority laced into it. Hikaru regularly keeps his quarters clean, but he glances nervously behind himself before he answers anyway, glad he arbitrarily decided to make his bed this morning. 

He’s greeted with a curt smile, somehow both warm and formal, and he doesn’t quite know how to answer it—he smiles back, then quickly looks down, knowing he’s probably betrayed more in it than he should. He hasn’t changed much. He doesn’t quite know if this is a _game_ —they never went far enough to establish boundaries. Admiral Pike hasn’t said one word to him since coming aboard the Enterprise, though Hikaru was on the bridge at the time. The closest he got was the admiral approaching the navigation console and placing a hand on his shoulder, as though for support when leaning over him. It made his breath catch but his eyes focus all the more on the viewscreen ahead. He’s been hoping for something like this ever since. 

The door slides shut behind Pike, and Hikaru stands to the side, waiting at attention. Rigid, arms tight at his sides. Pike has impeccable posture. His arms crossed behind his back, he strolls the length of Hikaru’s quarters, examining his smooth bed, closed drawers, neatly organized desk, and the odd array of plants clumped into the corner that he’s just started to collect. Pike stops there longest, leaning forward with a curious eye, then straightens again. 

He comes back to Hikaru, who doesn’t slacken in the slightest. He had a crush on the illustrious Captain Pike when he attended the academy—who didn’t?—and always felt a fondness in return, but his flirtations didn’t get him far. He was hoping for a visit, another shot. If nothing comes of it, at least he now has a fantasy to work with—Hikaru’s always had a thing for handsome authority figures. 

Pike, wise, oddly both kind and stern, plays the role too well. He comes right in front of Hikaru, toe to toe, and doesn’t give Hikaru permission to be at ease. He reports, “Impressively tidy, Lieutenant.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Hikaru answers evenly, fighting to keep the smile off his face. Not all of his plants are _strictly_ regulation, but Captain Kirk’s never minded, and Pike knows the captain as well as any of his crew. Or maybe it doesn’t really matter, because admirals don’t really give surprise crew inspections and this has to be some sort of unspoken excuse. Hikaru demonstrates his approval via compliance.

Indeed, the examination doesn’t end; Pike resumes his leisurely pace and begins to slowly circle Hikaru. Hikaru can feel Pike’s eyes sweeping down his body and becomes acutely aware he’s out of uniform—his shift isn’t for another thirty minutes: no time for fun, but enough time to not be dressed yet. He’s got all the black parts: boots, pants, long-sleeved undershirt, but not the gold tunic that gives him any rank. At least the shirt he does have is form fitting, and he gets the distinct impression that that’s exactly what Pike’s looking for. 

With an easy, deceptively casual tone, Pike asks, “Do you remember what I said at the Academy, Lieutenant?”

A number of things. But the one that seems most relevant now, with Pike’s gaze staring straight down at the curve of his ass, strikes Hikaru as: “That you don’t play with cadets, Sir.”

Pike nods, taking another step and putting him further out of Hikaru’s vision. One hand lands lightly on Hikaru’s arm, then traces down his biceps, smoothing wrinkles out of the thin fabric. Hikaru stiffens and fights not to move. Pike prods, “But?”

Hikaru blinks, blurting, “Sir?” That was the end of the conversation. Hikaru left Pike’s office, disappointed, and still tried to offer allure here and there on the rare occasion their paths crossed but had no more direct discussions since the formal rejection. 

The hand that now rests on his elbow dips around to splay against his side, sliding down and clutching tight to his hip. One footstep, and Hikaru feels Pike’s weight flatten against his back, the broad expanse of Pike’s chest and the curved front of Pike’s pants. Hikaru has to bite the inside of his lip to stifle the noise he wants to make. Head hooking easily over his shoulder, Pike purrs next to his ear, “But otherwise, I’d love to ram you into the nearest headboard and fuck your brains right out of your pretty body.”

Hikaru, cheeks blushing hotly and head thinning, doesn’t manage to stop a little moan that snakes out of his mouth. It takes a good deal of willpower to maintain his military stance, while Pike nonchalantly rubs along his outer thigh and ghosts hot breath over the back of his neck. Looking straight ahead, Hikaru huskily admits, “I don’t remember you saying that, Sir.”

“Oh?” Pike muses. “Well, I thought it. But in more important terms... you’re no longer a cadet. I seem to have missed the ensign period, unfortunately. But congratulations are in order, Lieutenant. You made it as far as I knew you would, without an ill-earned sponsor.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Hikaru breathes. He never wanted Pike for a sponsor and always knew he could make it onto a ship on his own, but he doesn’t offer protests. He stays obedient, just soaking in the praise, while Pike’s other hand wraps around Hikaru’s front and traces the overlapping hems of his shirt and pants. When Pike’s fingers probe beneath, Hikaru tilts his head back and lets it happen. 

He lets his shirt be lifted, rolled right up and scrunched beneath his armpits, while Pike circles around to the front again and runs greedy hands over his chest, flat stomach, eyeing his body appreciatively. He’s always been thin, but years of fencing and other training has kept him fit and taut. It takes quite a bit of touching for Pike to move on, and only after Pike’s thoroughly palmed over Hikaru’s nipples and pinched the little buds that respond. Then one hand snakes around Hikaru’s side to give a tight squeeze to his ass, forcing him to grunt, and the other comes up to his face. Pike sticks one thumb into his mouth and curls beneath his chin, forcing his jaw open. Pike traces Hikaru’s bottom lip and peers inside, tilting him slightly from one side to another, like inspecting his mouth. 

Amidst the examination, Pike coolly asks, “Is the offer still on the table?”

Hikaru waits for the admiral’s fingers to leave his mouth before answering too gutturally, “Very much so, Sir.” That’s been obvious since Pike first entered, unspoken but plain. Hikaru can only hope the rest will happen _now_ ; he’s already halfway hard.

But Pike, to Hikaru’s immense disappointment, steps away from him. “Good. I trust you are aware of which quarters I’ve been assigned to for my stay? You will report there this evening immediately after your shift for disciplinary action.”

Hikaru, who thought the assessment of both his room and person went well, repeats in surprise, “Disciplinary action?”

“This is a starship, Lieutenant. Concentration on one’s duties is vital, and it’s highly inappropriate for lower-ranking officers to go around tempting their superiors.” This is delivered as though it’s all perfectly reasonable, but the sparkle in Pike’s eyes tells Hikaru that his punishment will be quite worth sinning for. 

Blushing harder than ever, Hikaru answers, “Yes, Sir.”

Pike nods. Then he turns without another word and heads for the door, out it and gone a heartbeat later, with Hikaru still at attention and some twenty minutes until his shift. 

He figures it’s enough time to jerk off at light speed and hop in the shower, and he practically bolts to his bed with the thought of what’s to come.


End file.
